What This is a Dream?
by voly ichi yama
Summary: Saat seorang Lady tertidur, tidak ada yang tahu bencana apa yang akan melanda. saat Ciel Phantomhive harus kehilanga nyawanya tidak ada yang tahu seberat apa penderitaan yang harus ditanggung Sebastian Michaelis.


What This is a Dream?

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : Typo(s), BL, SebaCiel.

Genre : Angst/Tragedy

Rating : K+

Summary : Saat seorang Lady tertidur, tidak ada yang tahu bencana apa yang akan melanda.

saat Ciel Phantomhive harus kehilanga nyawanya tidak ada yang tahu seberat apa penderitaan yang harus ditanggung Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

Di sebuat pulau, sebut saja pulau kematian'

Di tengah pulau itu trlihat sebuah reruntuhan bangunan tua, bangunan itu hanya menampakkan gerbang, dan sebuah bangku taman yang terletak dengan indahnya.

"Nah Tuan muda" kata pria berpakaian serba hitam, yang telah kehilangan sebelah tangannya, dan menggendong seorang anak.

"Apakah ini trmpat terakhirku?" tanya anak yang tengah diletakkan dengan lembut pada sebuah bangku taman satu-satunya ditempat itu.

"Ya" jawab pria berpakaian hitam.

"Burung yang menunggu mangsanya" gumam bocah kelabu, yang lebih tepatnya ditunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya" jawab sang iblis

"Sisakan tubuhku padanya saat kau mengambil jiwaku" titah sang tuan pada iblis peliharaannya.

"Bocchan-ku memang baik hati" goda sang iblis, tapi kali ini tidak ada bantahan sama sekali dari sang tuan, seolah enggan mengadu mulut pada saat terakhirnya, sang tan hanya diam

* * *

"Sebastian apa itu sakit?" tanya sang bocah saat mendapati dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir ditangan iblis peliharaannya.

"Ya, sedikit, tapi saya akan membuatnya terasa selembut mungkin" jawab pria yang terlihat sedang tersenyum maklum, mungkin yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah tuannya yang berharga diri tinggi, ternyata juga merasa takun akan rasa 'sakit'

"Tidak! buatlah sesakit mungkin! ukirlah rasa sakit pada jiwa-ku!" bantah si bocah kelabu.

sosok iblis itupun hanya bisa terkejut mendengar jawaban sang tuan.

"Yes, my Lord" jawab sang iblis seraya berlutut didepan sang tuan.

_'Ah, benar-benar tuan muda-ku, sampai saat terakhir 'pun dia tetap sombong dan angkuh seperti biasa. Benar-benar jiwa yang lezat.'_ mungki itulah yang dipikirkan sang iblis. terlihat jelas dari seringai lapar yang telah dia tunjukkan.

Sebastian -setidaknya nama itulah yang diberikan oleh sang tuan- berjalan mendekati seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang tengah duduk pada sebuah bangku yang akan menjadi tempat terakhirnya.

dengan lengan yang telah berkurang menjadi satu, Sebastian membelai lembut wajah sang tuan. dirabanya setiap inci wajah mungil tuan yang kina akan menjadi calon mangsanya.

Ciel hanya bisa menatap sang iblis dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. dalam beberapa detik Sebastian telah melahap hampir seluruh dari jiwa Ciel. sampai dia menyadari sesuatu.

kini ingatan Sebastian kembali berputar, kembali mengingat sosok yang selama ini selalu memeritahkannya dengan sangat angkuh. sosok tang selalu dia temani kemanapun, sosok yang selama ini selalu dia layani. Sosok yang selama ini selalu menarik perhatiannya. Sosok yang selama ini dia cintai.

Cinta?

Ah, benar Sebastian selama ini memang selalu mencintai Ciel, bukan karena Ciel adalah santapannya, melainkan karena Ciel memang orang yang sangat berharga dan berarti bagi hidupnya yang bisa dibilang sangat panjang itu.

Sekarang Sebastian benar-benar menyesal.

Menyesal?

Benar memang benar Sebastian menyesal, bukankah dulu dia pernah mengatakan _'Biarkan saya berada disisi anda lebih lama lagi, tuan muda' _kali ini kalimat itulah yang tengah diingat oleh sang iblis.

Dengan langkah gontai Sebastian mundur kebelakang, tubuhnya terasa begitu berat, sehingga kalinya tak dapat mempertahankan posisi berdirinya yang memang sudah melemah karena getaran hatinya yang telah mampu membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetar dan membuatnya, terduduk pada tempat kematian sang tuan. Sebastian hanya bisa tertunduk, mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

TES

Setetes butiran asin bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata sang iblis, sepertinya alam 'pun mengerti perasaan sang iblis, hujan ikut turun, seakan ingin menyamarkan tangisan sang iblis.

Sungguh kali ini Sebastian sangat menyesal, atas apa yang dia lakukan pada tuan-nya. Cinta-nya telah pergi, perasaanya 'pun ikut hancur, seiring hancur-nya tempat yang tengah dia pijak, sekarang ini.

Kepergian seorang Ciel Phantomhive, mungkin tidaklah berarti apa-apa bagi sabagian besar manusia. Tapi siapa yang tahu kepergian seorang Ciel Phantomhive benar-benar meluluh-lantahkan hati seorang iblis. Iblis yang tidak mempunyai nama sampai sang tuan memberikannya sebuah nama. Nama yang sangat disukai oleh sang tuan.

Iblis itu, Sebastian Michaelis, kali ini dia hanya bisa menyesali akan apa yang dia lakukan pada tuannya. Pada orang yang dicintainya.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Fic ini tercipta karena keisengan saya, awalnya cuma mau dibikin status pendek, tapi ternyata malah kepanjangan hehehehe, ternyata malah jadi seperti ini, ya sekalian saja saya update

Ehehehe

Mohon reviews-nya ya ^^


End file.
